


Give Us a Show

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis didn’t miss the heat in Lunafreya’s bodyguard’s gaze when he looked at her. He also didn’t miss the way her face would flush and her eyes would flutter down when she caught him looking.





	Give Us a Show

**Author's Note:**

> You don't want to know how long this sat around at 800 words. You can see the inspiration for Luna's lingerie here: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6e/46/68/6e4668a6035841a67d84a7498c396e4d.jpg

Noctis wasn’t blind. He didn’t miss the heat in Lunafreya’s bodyguard’s gaze when he looked at her. He also didn’t miss the way her face would flush and her eyes would flutter down when she caught him looking. It didn’t disturb him as it should have to know that his wife was being lusted after in such a way. No, it was quite the opposite, actually. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from their respective reactions and let his mind wander into thoughts of what the two of them would look like in the throes of passion together. Would she throw her head back, mouth agape and panting, as he kissed along the hollow of her neck? Would he ask her how much she loved the way his cock filled her up? Or how his hot seed felt shooting into her core?

Luna was accustomed to her duty and position and acted as was fit, but through some coxing, Noctis had detected the margins of the vixen hiding underneath. If things worked out as he expected, this would only benefit all of them.

One night he rocked his hips into her harder than usual, making her cry out. “Do you wish this was Nyx’s cock instead? Think he’d fill you up better?”

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object, but Noctis jutted his hips right into her sweet spot so that all that came out was an elongated moan.

“Bet you’d love it even more to be filled on both ends.” He traced a finger across her lips. “I’d make sure to keep that pretty mouth of yours busy during the show.” She closed her eyes, and Noctis hoped she was imaging it just as he was. “Would you like that? You’re dying for his cock, aren’t you?”

She nodded, letting out a pitiful whimper.

He kissed at her mouth as he abused her clit with his thumb. “That’s a good, honest girl. As a reward, I’ll let you have it, but Gladio’s joining too. It’s only fair after all.”

“Oh, gods, Noct,” she moaned as he slammed into her again and again. Her arms tugged him closer as she came.

Nyx was a bit of a nut to crack, searching Noctis’s face for a long while for signs the offer was but a lure to make him confess his crimes of thought. All the while, though, the heat of suppressed passion simmered in his eyes, and Noctis took advantage of that, tugging the guard into an unsuspecting kiss. Arrogantly, Noctis cocked his head to the side, enjoying the display of battling emotions across the man’s face.

“I was not asking, but ordering.” With that, he left the man behind, knowing full well that he would be at their bedchamber that night as directed.

In comparison, Gladiolus was a dog, pouncing at the idea. His lust shown on full display, eyes lit and posture alluring. “Shit,” he whispered, stepping close and touching at Noctis’s neck. “That’s fucking hot.”

Noctis cracked a smile. “Just about the hottest thing I can imagine.”

Gladio nodded, maintaining intense eye contact. He leaned his head down so that their lips were all but touching. “I’ll make you break even more than her so that you’ll never be able to meet your little bride’s eyes with confidence again.”

Noctis chuckled, sneaking his hands up his bodyguard’s pectoral muscles. “I want to see you try it.” He closed the space between them to bite at the other man’s lips.

Groaning, Gladio tugged him flush against him. “Damn, you have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

Jutting his hips forward into Gladio’s hasty arousal, Noctis moaned quietly. “I think I have a pretty good idea.” He peeled himself away, feeling light amusement at Gladio’s annoyed groan at the loss. “What you need to learn is a little patience. Seven, don’t be late.”

It was still ten till seven, but Noctis was growing impatient. His fingers traced over the sheer white stockings he’d given Lunafreya to wear. The ensemble was as scandalous as white on a prim oracle could be. The stockings were smooth white nylon detailed with flowered lace at the top and were held up by a flowered lace garter belt that rested above matching slit white panties. Her bra was nothing more than a two-inch band of fabric covering her nipples that was held in place by a tie around her neck. Her long strands of hair, usually done up, rested along her back and shoulders inviting attention to where they touched. If it weren’t for the anticipation of events to come, he would be ravaging her right about now.

Luna must be just as excited because she squirmed in place atop his lap so that her barely covered ass slid perfectly over his clothed dick. He breathed a quiet groan into the crook of her neck and ran his hand over the intricate lacing of her garter belt.

Her pretty breathing was drowned out by rapping at the door. Without a word, Noctis pushed Luna from his lap, stood, and managed not to yank the door open. “Hello, Ulric,” he said as smoothly as he moved aside to reveal Luna who was now sprawled out invitingly upon the bed, platinum blonde hair spread out like a halo.

The guard swallowed hard and nearly took a step forward before locking eyes once again with his king. “Your Majesty.” It was much a question as a greeting.

“Do make yourself comfortable, just remember we are still missing a cast member.”

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Nyx, he was at Luna’s side. He reached out toward her but hesitated to touch. Luna, however, spurred by prolonged lust, immediately pulled him down to her level and stole his lips in a fierce kiss.

He held himself above her by an arm when she released him. “Shit.”

Another, more insistent knock sounded at the door. Noctis opened it with a smirk. “You’re late to the party.”

“Seems so,” Gladio said as he strutted into the bedroom as if he owned the place. He plopped down on Luna’s other side, bemused by the look Nyx sent him. “Well, don’t hold back on my account.”

Nyx glanced over his shoulder for Noctis’s permission which was granted with a single nod of the head. That was all he needed as he swooped back down to reclaim her lips. Luna sighed, hands circling the back of his neck. Unlike the first kiss, this was softer, with less tongue. He pulled back to kiss the corner of his lips, then her cheek. He peppered kisses over his chin and neck, his light stubble tickling in an unfamiliar way. His hands had yet to touch her, so Luna tugged one to her bra. He made a strangled noise at the contact, and Noctis chuckled.

Given Luna’s public modesty he had assumed they had never initiated an affair, but this was all the confirmation he needed. It was empowering to know he was viewing their first intimacy.

Nyx didn’t look away from Luna when he said, “So you find it amusing that your beautiful wife takes my breath away?”

“Hardly. It’s cute. Isn’t it, Gladio? Such purity.” Noctis wormed his way in between Gladio’s legs so he could lean back against his chest while he watched.

Gladio’s hands instantly found his waist, fingers brushing lightly over the skin above his slacks. “Refreshing,” he said before nibbling at Noctis’s ear.

“You think I’m a virgin, don’t you?” There was an edge to Nyx’ tone that Noctis found quite amusing.

“Do I?”

“Just because I don’t slam right in like you probably—” He cut himself off and took a deep breath. “Just keep watching, _Your Majesty_.”

Ignoring them in her eagerness, Luna silently guided Nyx’s hand to fondle at her breast which he, thankfully, took to readily. He went back to kissing at her skin, now at her collarbone and above and below the bra, and her fingers laced into his hair.

His other hand swept over the bare skin of her stomach and side as he began to whisper words into her skin while side eying Noctis. “You’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you, and when I saw you all dressed up at your wedding, I couldn’t get soft all day.”

Noctis smirked, knowing he was testing him. Gladio set to biting at his throat, and Noctis undid his own fly. “Go on.”

Nyx shifted so one of his legs was between hers. The hand on Luna’s breast moved down to her ass and tugged her forward against his knee. He kissed away her gasp before continuing. “I would kiss you everywhere, every single inch until your nerves yearned for completion, before finally suckling at your sweet core. But I doubt our kinky little king here has the patience for that.”

“Try me.” His cock was in Gladio’s hand now, the shield torturing him with slow strokes.

Nyx met Luna’s eyes and brought a hand to her pussy but made no further contact. “What do you say, my queen?”

“Gods, yes,” she moaned gyrating her hips against his hand and hard knee.

“Shh.” He placed a kiss on her shoulder. “Gotta be patient then, my sweet.”

Ah. Pet names. Noctis could roll with that. “Shield.” Gladio grunted in answer. “This will probably take a while. Why don’t you make yourself useful?”

“Thought I was.” The shield tightened his grip.

“More useful,” Noctis reiterated.

“Yeah? What you have in mind?”

“Well, seeing as they’ve asked to play nicely, you’re stuck with me. Why don’t you use that mouth of yours and I’ll make it worth your while later?”

Instead of answering, Gladio just moved from behind Noctis to the right of him. He snatched a kiss from his king as his hand gave two more slow strokes. They could hear Luna panting softly, but neither gave her much mind as Gladio knelt to slurp at the king’s cock.

Luna, however, was watching intently as he set to work, her excitement growing exponentially as Nyx lavished wet kisses down her arms. “Nyx,” she whined, already feeling overheated and desperate.

“Yes, sweetling?”

She lifted the strap of bra just enough for a nipple to pop out. His eyes rounded at the sight and his mouth descended as she’d hoped. Wet heat circled and prodded as hands brushed all-too lightly along her thighs.

Noctis’ hand was fisted in Gladio’s hair as he guided the bobbing of his head, and Luna followed suit, pushing Nyx’s face tighter against her. A harsh bite was her reward and she sucked in a breath. One more bite and he forced himself away from her breast. She whined at the loss and he lifted her bra up on the other side to place a gentle kiss at her other nipple.

“There is more of you that needs attention.”

This was so different than with Noctis. Luna was trying to be good and let him set the pace, but she had never felt this impatient before, this aroused. She squirmed against him, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“At least take these off,” she pouted.

“As my lady wishes.” Nyx lifted his shirt off in one quick movement and Luna’s hands felt along the muscles of his back as he ran his tongue over the curve of her stomach.

The way he said it was oddly intimate which made Noctisis wonder just what had transpired between the two before this night. Part of him wanted to ask, but the other was content rocking up into the heat of Gladio’s mouth as his imagination went to play. Perhaps they had stolen passionate kisses out in the gardens by the cover of night and inside broom closets. Hands would start to roam, but Luna would break away, her face flushed, formally pinned hair askew. Surely, she had been frightened of what would happen if her husband, the king, found out she was doing something scandalous. Just as surely as Noctis had been doing something scandalous with Gladio at the same time.

He moaned at the thought of her faithfulness. “Do as you wish Nyx, but you _will_ fuck my wife before you leave here. She has waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Spurred by his words, Luna’s hands worked at the fly of Nyx’s pants and yanked them down to his thighs. Nyx hissed as she pressed the heel of her palm into the base of his erection. Moving so that his legs bracketed her, he flipped her onto her stomach eliciting a startled gasp. His hands came down to the mounds of her ass and squeezed as he continued kissing his way down her back.

Luna pressed her ass back against his hands so that every so often a finger would brush against her anus. She was whimpering nearly non-stop now, eyes glued to Noctis’ face as he neared his completion.

Noctis grinned at her and slammed his hips up as he came with a low groan. Gladio continued to work over him to suck out all his cum before rising to sit.

“Amiable job, shield,” Noctis said, cupping the side of his face and bringing him in for a kiss. He sighed at the taste of his own pleasure. “I think you have earned your reward.” He gestured toward Luna with a sweep of the hand.

Nyx gave Noctis a hard look when Gladio came to Luna’s front.

“Don’t mind him,” Noctis said. “Keep up this slow foreplay. Please.”

Nyx’s eyes narrowed dangerously when Luna began to work Gladio’s pants off. “What the fuck is this?”

Noctis laughed and smacked the guard’s shoulder. “I never said she would be yours exclusively for the night. Don’t forget who is in charge here.”

Ignoring their dispute, Luna lowered the shield’s pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers and into her hand. It was thicker than Noctis’ by a significant degree. Mouth watering, she licked up the length of it. Gladio sighed for her benefit, and she repeated the action, glad that the shield at least seemed content to let her set her own pace.

“Fuck. Fine.”

Nyx’s hands gripped at Luna’s waist and urged her up on her knees. This gave her a better angle to take Gladio’s cock into her mouth. Right as she did, Nyx nudged her thighs apart and finally, _finally_ , swiped his energized tongue over her lower lips. She would have screamed with relief if a huge dick wasn’t filling her mouth.

Nyx obviously had more experience with women than Noctis did. His tongue was positively deft. He set a pattern of licking at her labia, lapping at her clit, and poking at her inner walls. As predictable as the pattern was, he alternated the pressure and speed of his movements and the scrapping of his stubble burned the tender skin of her thighs. She was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on her task as her head swam in disjointed pleasure.

Gladio didn’t seem to mind her mouth going lax. He rocked his hips lazily, eyes closed, as if he was in no hurry whatsoever—which was fine with Luna. She closed her own eyes, reaching a hand back to catch Nyx’s shoulder and dug her nails in.

It might have been seconds or hours—it was impossible for her to tell—but the heat and pleasure built up to the tipping point and she cried out around Gladio’s cock, the sound muffled and strangled. Even as her mind fizzled out and sated tiredness settled over her, Nyx continued to lick at her and Gladio rocked his hips, and she rode both out, her core still hungry for the main course.

A finger brushed along her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see Noctis smiling down at her.

“Gladio.” All he said was his name, but Gladio got the message and pulled himself out of her mouth.

Noctis shooed Gladio back out of the way and positioned himself in his place. He lowered himself down to her level and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

Nyx finally pulled away. He placed a kiss to her raw, pink inner thigh. “What do you want from me now?” He brushed along the backs of her thighs as Noctis ran familiar fingers through her tangled hair.

She took a moment to catch her breath before answering. “I want to feel you inside. I want your cock.”

His breath caught, and Noctis tugged at her hair until she met his eyes. “What about me, _dear_.”

The endearment was comically sweet, and she might have laughed if she weren’t so damn turned on. “I want to watch.” Her eyes flicked over to Gladio who was stroking himself lazily.

Gladio must be stronger willed than her, because he did chuckle, laugh lines crinkling the edges of his eyes. “Want to watch your hubby’s ass get pounded? Count me in.”

Noctis gave the shield a half-hearted glare, then rolled his shoulders as if the prospect was nothing unusual—which Luna figured it wasn’t. “Sounds like a good time.”

Noctis got up and pulled their toy box from beneath the bed. He rummaged through it. “Ordinary lube fine?”

Nyx raised a brow at him. “What you got flavored stuff and only thought to offer some now?”

Noctis smirked. “Slipped my mind.”

“Sure it did.”

“That and condoms all we need? Or you want a butt plug, too?” He looked at all of them but lingered the longest on Gladio.

“Yeah, fine.” Again, he said it as if the prospect was nothing new, and shit if Luna didn’t find that hot. She had numerous fond memories of that plug, used on herself and by herself.

“K, then,” Gladio said after a moment. “Let’s get this show on the road.” He turned so his gorgeous tanned ass was on display for all of them to see, and Noctis felt along a cheek.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had you on your knees. Forgot how nice the view is.” He felt along the toned mound of flesh, then gave it a good smack.

Gladio hissed and wiggled at the rush of pleasure-pain it sent straight to his dick. “Fuck.”

“Don’t tell me, _you’re_ impatient now?” Gladio bit his lip. Noctis tsked, a little disappointed at his refusal to admit it. “Alright. I’ll get on with it.”

Noctis tossed a bottle of lube at Nyx and opened a second. Dipping two fingers in, he moved them to Gladio’s opening. It had been awhile since he’d been stretched, so Noctis was mindful to go slow. First, circling the puckered hole, then inserting a lone finger and thrusting deliberately several times before inserting a second. “Doing good? Ready?”

Gladio nodded, face pressed into the sheets.

Noctis coated the butt plug liberally before pushing it in at a slow, measured pace. Gladio gasped at the stretch, fingers clenching at the bedsheets. Noctis sat back on his heels to watch their companions as he waited.

Nyx’s cock was already in place, covered and wet with lube.

“Please,” Luna whined.

With that, Nyx entered her in one fluid motion, and a cry ripped from her lips.

“That’s one pretty sight.” Gladio said from right behind Noctis.

The king rocked back into him. “Ready to go, big guy?”

Gladio sucked a kiss into his shoulder. “Always.”

He shoved Noctis down on the mattress and hiked his knees up to mirror Luna’s. It only took him a moment to dip his fingers into the lube and push one plump digit inside. Noctis pressed back, seeking out more. Gladio obliged, a second and then a third finger joining the first. Noctis’s moans joined Luna’s.

“Gladio.”

The fingers fell away as he slipped on a condom but were quickly replaced with his glorious cock, and Noctis made a noise so erotic Luna surged forward to break the distance between them with a kiss. Gladio slammed into Noctis who pushed Luna backward into Nyx’s thrusts. Nyx and Gladio set a rhythm together to rock Luna and Noctis back and forth between them incessantly.

Luna’s hand found Noctis’s weeping cock and he reciprocated by reaching out to play with her nipples. They swallowed each other’s moans as Gladio’s and Nyx’s breaths came out wantonly.

“Never thought you’d have your monarchs down on their knees, did ya? It’s one hell of a power trip, am I right?”

Nyx wasn’t stupid enough to think he had any control here. “It isn’t something I will forget anytime soon.”

“Won’t have to,” Noctis turned his face to the side to speak, and Luna set to kissing at his cheek. “We aren’t anywhere close to finished with you yet.”

Giving a ragged moan at the implicit permission to do this again, Luna tightened her grip on Noctis’s cock in gratitude, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Up to this point, Nyx had intentionally been prolonging things, but hearing this open invitation, he reached a hand down to rub at Luna’s clit. His mouth found her ear so that his breath ghosted over it. “You may come to regret this, _You Majesty_. I may not be able to stop myself and steal your bride away.”

Noctis stuttered out a laugh. “Doubt it, but go ahead and try.” Noctis stroked her cheek and she nuzzled into his palm.

“Hear that, sweetling? I’ll make you crave this cock so none will satisfy you any longer.”

Fuck. Luna’s mind was reeling. Maybe she was dreaming. This was too much for her to handle, and her muscles clenched down unconsciously. Nyx’s shuddering breath was pure sin against the shell of her ear, and she clenched down a second time just to hear it again.

“Love…you,” her lust laden brain managed. Even she wasn’t sure who she was the directing the words at, but it didn’t matter anyway. Not with Nyx’s cock sliding so wonderfully over her insides, his hand pinching at her clit, his tongue suddenly sliding over her ear, and her husband suckling at her nipple as if milk might come out.

It was all so overwhelming in the best way, and her eyes squeezed shut as a second orgasm ripped through her. All her muscles tightened, including her hand, and both Noctis and Nyx grunted in time at the sensation. She was rocked through and past her climax.

“Ifrit’s balls, this is hot,” Gladio muttered. He reached behind himself to tug at the butt plug in his own ass.

“Gonna cum soon, big guy?” Noctis asked. He was close himself and reached back to help. He couldn’t reach the butt plug, so he settled for clenching down on Gladio’s hip as he pushed back roughly. “Come on, now.”

Gladio panted out and shifted his hips to better fuck himself with the plug.

Nyx had only ever had sex with women, but the longer he spent here, the more he considered broadening his options. There was something strangely appealing about seeing his king bent over and exposed, and seeing Gladio, built like a fucking behemoth, happily fucking himself was hotter than Ifrit’s inferno. He didn’t look away from Gladio’s face, as flushed as Noctis’s by now, as he continued to slam his hips into Luna’s velvet heat.

Gladio was the first to cum, Noctis not long after, and questioning sexuality aside, it was their lewd expressions that finally sent Nyx over the edge as well.

While Nyx and Gladio removed and tied up their used condoms, the married couple cuddled sleepily. Nyx glared at Noctis’s hands on Luna’s hips as he settled on her other side. He wrapped his own hands around her waist possessively and held tight. She sighed happily and shifted closer to him as Gladio threw an arm over Noctis’s chest.

“Soo,” Gladio drawled, “that was fun.”

Luna giggled and Noctis smirked. “Tons,” Noctis said.

“You really meant that, right?”

“Hm?” Noctis hummed, pretending not to know what he meant.

“You aren’t going to laugh in my face later are you? I truly am infatuated with your wife and will not hesitate to fight for her if I have to.”

Noctis waved his threat away and yawned. “Yeah, no biggie.” He shut his eyes as if that was all there was to it.

“So, what? I just wait around for you to call my service again?”

Noctis groaned in annoyance. “Do whatever you like. Go fuck again right now for all I care. Just let me sleep.”

Gladio gave a hearty laugh. “That’s king charmless for ya.”

Luna shifted her head back to rest on Nyx’s chest. “Relax, my dear. We’ll figure things out as we go, okay?”

Nyx buried his nose in the fluff of her hair taking her words to heart.


End file.
